


Hardcore Mistakes

by DestielSnot



Category: Peterick - Fandom, brentrick - Fandom
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Bandom - Freeform, Cheating, Comfort, Comforting, Depression, Drabble, Fandom, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Insecure Patrick, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Peterick, brentrick, might have missed a few tags, petekey, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: Patrick finds out some things about Pete and looks to Brendon for comfort.





	Hardcore Mistakes

Patrick felt his face tingle from all the tears that his blue eyes had been shedding. Pete had been extremely distant and flirting even more so with others around them. At first Patrick shook off his thoughts. Pete was always a touchy-feely guy, but he noticed his hands lingering far more longer then they should be on people, especially seeing as he and Pete were together. Those hands should be on him.

  
The blonde looked up as he heard his apartment door open and close. Pete was there, taking off his leather jacket and hanging it on the hook. He looked.. off.

  
Patrick stood up and went to the slightly taller man. He smelt like perfume. Patrick didn't understand what he'd done wrong. He tried his hardest, gave his all for Pete. They'd been friends for so long and he had thought they'd had a connection. Pete said the same thing himself many times before.

  
Patrick recognized the perfume too. It was one that one of their friend's had worn quite often.. 'Mikey' the short blonde thought as his face scrunched. Pete stared at the other in front of him, his face rather blank.

  
"You rather be with Mikey..? I don't-" Patrick cut himself off with a sob. Pete let out a sigh then ran his tanned hand through his short black hair.

  
"Look Patrick.. this, us. It's been really difficult for me." Patrick could feel the anger bubbling in his stomach, rising up with the other emotions that were swaying in his intestines and surging through his veins.

  
"So you think cheating and being distant is the answer?! You could've talked to me- I can't Pete this is so fucked." Patrick pushed Pete's chest and hit him with his balled up fist. Pete didn't say anything and that riled up the blonde even more.

  
"Just get out. Get out of my fucking house." Patrick gave one last hard shove and backed away from Pete. The tattooed man grimaced and grabbed his jacket, exiting the apartment with the slam of the door.

  
Patrick gripped his hair and pulled, letting out a scream of anguish. This was all his damn fault, he couldn't do relationships right. Why else would Pete cheat? Patrick touched his stomach and bit his lip hard until he tasted metal. Maybe he was gaining his weight back and that's why?

  
Patrick didn't want to be alone so he gave one of his closest friend's a call.  
After a few short rings, he picked up.  
"Bren.." Patrick uttered and he could hear shuffling on the other side of the phone.

  
"Hey, Patty what's wrong?" Brendon's voice was smooth and laced with concern. Patrick hated putting all of this on his only friend, but he needed to get everything out. He could feel his own body just juttering with so much emotion and it hurt, his heart hurt.

  
"Pete he. Fuck this is.. he cheated and I really want you here. Please." Patrick could hear his own desperation and thought maybe he was too needy and that's why Pete left.

  
"Yeah, yeah I'll be there in ten. We'll talk and just I dunno. I'll make you feel better." Brendon said in a rush and Patrick could hear the sound of a car starting in the background. He whispered a small okay in reply then hung up.

  
\------------

  
Patrick stood up from his couch when he heard Brendon enter his apartment.

  
"Patrick, c'mere." Brendon ushered the smaller man into his arms, resting his chin atop of his head.

 

"I don't understand anything." The strawberry blonde mutters as he wraps his arms around the tall brunettes torso, wanting so badly just to disappear in his warmth.

  
"I know babe, I know. Let's sit down." Brendon guides Patrick to the couch, never releasing his grip on the other. He pulls Patrick onto his lap and just cuddles him into his chest.

  
"So tell me what happened." Brendon continued, running his long and slim fingers through Patrick's blonde hair, ruffling the short locks which were extremely soft.

  
"Pete was acting really weird lately and today he came home and I smelt it. Mikey's perfume. I can't Bren I really can't. I fucked things up so bad." Patrick ended with a hiccup. Tears were streaming more freely now after saying everything out loud. It was like reality hit him in the face.

  
"You did nothing wrong Patty. Pete fucked up, not you. God I wanna beat the shit out of him. And with Mikey, shit." Brendon said as he pulled the blonde even closer to himself if that was possible. Brendon wasn't exactly the best at comforting people but he would try his damn best for Patrick because that's what he deserved. The best.

  
It sucked because everyone was close-knit friends. Hell, Brendon was friends with Pete even. And to know he put Patrick through this just pisses him the fuck off. Patrick could be feisty at times but he was so damn kind and put others before himself. Pete was a cool dude but this was fucked. This was going to effect everyone. Brendon was pretty sure Mikey was in a relationship too which made things all the more worse.

  
Patrick sighed and fisted his hands in the taller man's white t-shirt.  
"I don't know what to do Bren, honestly my chest really fuckin hurts." The blonde said out of breath, waiting a second then continuing.  
"It really hurts." Brendon squeezed the smaller male and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

  
"I know this probably will sound stupid but just forget him, even if it's just for tonight." Brendon states as he pulled his face away to look at Patrick fully. The blonde glanced up and gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Brendon loved those eyes. They held so much emotion and were such a beautiful colour.

  
"You're beautiful Patty and if Pete, _hell_ , anyone, can't recognize that then screw 'em. You are worth so damn much." Brendon planted another kiss on Patrick, this time to his cheek. Patrick's face heated up at the compliment, never had he felt so loved before. He could hear it in the other's voice that he had meant it and that made Patrick feel a little bit better.

  
"Love you Brendon." Patrick mumbled into the other's firm chest.  
"I love you too Patrick, I really do. Now let's watch some movies and cuddle."

  
Patrick nodded and reluctantly got up from Brendon's lap. The taller man stood up and picked up some random movie discs that were sat near the tv. He placed a movie disc into the DVD player and turned on the TV.

  
"I'll make popcorn." Patrick stated as he entered the connected kitchen. He opened a box of popcorn kernels then placed the bag in the microwave.

  
After a few minutes, Patrick was back in the living room, placing down a large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

  
The tall brunette was sat with his legs spread out, arms rested on the back of the couch. Patrick gave a now genuine smile and placed himself next to the other male, as close as he could possibly get. Brendon wrapped one arm tightly around Patrick's shoulder and pulled him into his side. The small blonde curled up into him and let out a little sigh. He felt warm and content.  
The two watched a few movies for the rest of the night until both fell asleep, Patrick cuddled up on Brendon's lap and one of Brendon's hands rested in the soft strawberry blonde hair of the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I hate writing cheating stuff because I know from first hand (all of my relationships have ended up with me being cheated on) how much it sucks. I felt like writing an angst-y drabble though so I hope you enjoyed. My requests are open which means I'm taking prompts. :^)


End file.
